


Blood In My Future

by Rikerbabe



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Madness, Other, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: Hannibal's dark thoughts of revenge against those who put him away in the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.





	Blood In My Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rather dark (ok REALLY dark) take on his thoughts after he escapes from the BSHCI after a devastating fire set by Chiyoh to help him escape. If these thoughts trouble you, then please don't read this story. 
> 
> This was something that even my muses didn't want to read, so I guess that's saying something....
> 
> Comments, suggestions, death threats, etc are welcomed.....
> 
> (Joking about the death threats folks....)

I will hunt again...

The call of the blood is strong and I can not resist...

It has been so long since I hunted, the thrill coursing through my veins as I pursue my quarry in the streets. It doesn't matter if it's a man or a woman. I will hunt them down and devoured them. I can already smell their spilled blood, dark and red on the pavement. They will fight me but they are no match for my strength. Taking them back to my basement, I will use all of them in the most delectable dishes that I am known for serving at my table. Nothing will go to waste, nothing at all.

I rise from the place where I sit, intending to hunt until I can no longer hunt tonight. I hunger for the blood that will be spilled and for the meat that will be obtained.

They called me insane, demented...twisted as they tried me for the crimes I had committed. I did not offer any defense, nor excuse for my actions and they deemed me insane. They, who hide behind thinly veiled desires of their own, who would rather see someone else called insane or demented without acknowledging that they, too are the same as I.

Jack Crawford led the charges against me and Will...my poor, sweet Will echoed the charges against me. 

I will strike when they least expect it...they will suffer as they have made me suffer those two years in that so-called hospital under Alana's supervision. I will inflict the same pain they inflicted on me, this is by my design.

I escaped with the help of those who have been loyal to me over the years, especially Chiyoh. She watched from the dark corners and waited for the right time and opportunity to strike. I have rewarded her with what she has most desired...her freedom from me. Now, she is no longer chained to my future but chained to her own.

Bedelia was the last one I hunted...She had struggled against me as I held her from behind and slit her throat, making sure to catch the blood from that beautiful throat. I harvested all that I could from her before making her into a centerpiece for her dining room table that Jack would find. 

Freddie Lounds was even easier to dispose of, but I allowed her meat to rot and spoil...

I have dreamed of what I would do to Jack, but for now I will allow him to wonder who's doing this, for they still think I am dead, killed when the Baltimore State Hospital went up in flames and there was no way to save the patients there. But I escaped....

Alana, I had trapped in the building where she was consumed by the flames, forever denying her the greatness that she desired.

Will....I have saved my best for him and will strike where he least expects it. Molly and her son will be only part of the revenge that I have planned for him. I will break him body and soul before I am finished with him for good. The darkness will envelope him for the last time and never will he be free from it's grasp.

I alone will survive and flourish once more.....


End file.
